Wiki-Nui Fanfiction:Artikel der Woche/Archiv
Hier sind die einzelnen Artikel der Wochen aufgelistet. Es gab am Anfang erst einen Artikel des Monats, danach wurde entschieden, einen Artikel der Woche einzuführen: =Artikel der Woche= Gewinner der 1.Februarwoche 2009: Der Echte Traum Handlung Alle Benutzer haben abgestimmt und der Artikel der ersten Februarwoche ist Der Echte Traum von Toa-Nuva. Handlung: Die Geschichte erzählt von einem Bionicle-Fan, der nach einem Autounfall plötzlich im Bionicle-Universum erwacht. Verwirrt macht sich "Toa Kal", wie er sich selbst nennt, auf die Reise in die Höhlen unter der Insel Mata Nui. Dort trifft er jedoch auf Icarax, der seine Fähigkeiten nutzt, um in Kals Erinnerungen zu lesen. Er bringt alles in Erfahrung, was Kal bisher über die Bionicle-Story des Jahres 2008 gelesen hat, und möchte dieses Wissen zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Als Kal erfährt, was seine Begegnung mit Icarax angerichtet hat, macht er es sich zur Aufgabe, den Lauf der Geschichte wieder zu korrigieren. Dies fällt ihm jedoch nicht leicht, denn er weiß noch gar nichts über die Kräfte, die in ihm schlummern... Wahl Die Wahlen liefen auf ein Stechen hinaus. #'Kasier Toa Kailani' (Profil / Diskussion) 14:30, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 14:31, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) # Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:35, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #Go Toa-Nuva!!!! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:13, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] #Toa-Nuva vor, noch ein Tor!!!--[[User:TahuNuva1997|'TahuNuva']] (talk) TahuNuva1997 17:06, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #Die ist echt gut!--Vorox an die Macht! - Toby 11:47, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner der 2. Februarwoche 2009: A Place for my Head Handlung Alle Benutzer haben abgestimmt und der Artikel der zweiten Februarwoche ist A Place for my Head von IgnikaNuva5294. center|180px Handlung: Die Geschichte erzählt vom jungem Toa Midak und dem bösen Makuta Krika, welcher die Maske der Zeit stehlen will. Doch Toa Midak stellt sich ihm in den Weg und bekämpft ihn, bis beide in den Gedanken von Midak landen und sich dort einen entscheidenden Kampf leisten.... Wahl Die Wahlen liefen auf ein Stechen hinaus. Gewählt von: #centerProfilTalk 08:55, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Bioniclemaster724 09:11, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner der 3. Februarwoche 2009: Angriff auf Destral Handlung right|150px Alle Benutzer haben abgestimmt und der Artikel der dritten Februarwoche ist Angriff auf Destral von Skorpi63. Handlung: Kurz nach der großen Katastrophe wurden zwei Barraki und drei Piraka besiegt. Außerdem schaffte der Rat es, unter Leitung von Neramo, den wahnsinnigen Tren Krom zu töten. Doch trotz Neramos guter Führung erkannte er selbst, dass er diese Welt bald verlassen wird. Artakha erschuf ihn vor 94.000 Jahren - seine Lebensschätzung lag bei 90.000 Jahren. Doch auch Neramo lässt sich mit 94.000 Jahren nicht eine einziges Abenteuer nehmen. So spricht er mit Kailani und begibt sich danach auf die gefährlichste Mission überhaupt - Er startet den Angriff auf Destral... Wahl Vorgeschlagen von: Skorpi63 Gewählt von: # --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:43, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #center|120pxProfilTalk 16:21, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 13:58, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner der 4.Februarwoche 2009: A Journey to Remember Handlung center|250px Alle Benutzer haben abgestimmt und der Artikel der vierten Februarwoche ist A Journey to Remember von den Benutzern Bioniclemaster724 und IgnikaNuva5294. Handlung: Nach dem Matoraner-Bürgerkireg auf der Insel Metru Nui, liegt der große Geist Mata Nui im sterben. Um ihn zu retten schickt der Turaga der Stadt Dume sechs mächtige Toa, die Toa Resera nach Voya Nui um ihn mit der legendären Kanohi Ignika zu retten. Doch diese Reise verläuft anders als geglaubt, denn schon am ersten Halt, dem Inselreich Karzahni müssen die Toa ein schweres Hindernis überwinden und sich ihren Weg kämpfen, es erwarten sie jedoch auch weitere Abenteuer.... Wahl Die Wahl lief auf ein Stechen hinaus. Gewählt von: #center|120pxProfilTalk 17:31, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:31, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] 17:41, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Wiki-Nui Fanfiction Gewinner der 1.Märzwoche 2009: Shadows of the Past Handlung left|150px Alle Benutzer haben abgestimmt und der Artikel der ersten Märzwoche ist Shadows of the Past von dem Benutzer Bioniclemaster724. Handlung: Nachdem Lhikan in einer seltsamen Welt verschwunden war kehrte er in ein, ihm unbekanntes Universum zurück. Bald stellte sich heraus, dass etwas schlimmes sein Universum verändert hatte. Es gab keine Makuta mehr und das Universum wurde von einem Toa reigiert - Toa Ignika. Lhikan sucht nun einen Weg sein Universum wiederherzustellen und trifft dabei auf eine Wahrsagerin. Aber schon bald findet er einen verirrten Toa Jadekaiser und begiebt sich mit ihm zu Toa Ignika... Wahl Nominiert von: [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:41, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: #'Toa Mata Nui' (Profil / Diskussion) 16:52, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:03, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC)